Remembering The Real Me
by Paintings
Summary: Nilin starts out as a young 7 year old girl, at this time she has escaped a car crash and a local hospital. Due to amnesia, she can't remember anything; except her name. While walking the streets of Neoparis, she meets young 17 year old Edge; whom has now offered her a new beginning. Now it's up to Nilin to recover what she had lost, but people she trusted; are keeping Secrets.


***Author's Note* ~ H30 is Half of a Twin, and the infamous Villain, who Is Intent upon hunting down; a Young girl, Named: Nilin, she is the Only survivor of a top secret experiment preformed by the company: Memorize. She is the only one whom is the key to unlocking him; from his imprisonment. Edge, Is the other Half of H30; they are Twins Born with Opposites, opposites that must be reunited to created balance once again, in the City of Neo-Paris. With Nilin by his side, Edge will be able to Seal away what was to be hidden from the world, in the very beginning, when this war began.**

**_(Prologue)_**

"You must remember me, Nilin...Before its too late..." Spoke a familiar voice; to a rather young and Defenseless Nilin, sleeping amongst the garbage and waste; left over from leapers and random city dwellers. While dreaming, Nilin stirred violently in her sleep, clawing at the empty space above her; in an attempt to escape danger. Her mind has barricaded itself, concealing its memories inside their walls; important memories, of her Childhood, her Family, and her Existence. Many times Nilin has desperately tried to remember, only to wake up screaming from horrible nightmares. The nightmares caused her nothing but pain and misery, leaving her with physical markings, of deep wounds on the exterior of her body. Nilin could hardly remember her dreams, and when she did; she only remembered, the nightmares. The pain that those nightmares caused her, created lack of sleep; bags being proof underneath her eyes. She'd wander the Streets of Neo-Paris, aimlessly, not knowing or even caring where she was going. She had no thought or idea of how she ended up in this state; she was in, nor how she ended up on the cold streets of Neo-Paris. She was becoming nothing but an empty shell, frail and hopeless; with a body worn down, clear to the bone, a weak Child; wanting nothing more than to know who she is, and where she belongs.

It was weeks since, she first discovered herself on the streets of Neo-Paris; and by this time, her body was nothing but limited amount of skin, and protruding bones. Several times before, she had encountered; strange creatures, called: Leapers. They threatened to steal her life away, but, so far, she has managed to escape; this time however, she would not be so lucky. She was running, jumping and dodging, managing at the moment; to evade their persistent attacks against her. Nilin heard their Screeching laughters, echoing behind her, they were close, and slowly gaining on her. Turning down an Alleyway, Nilin barely squeezed past a thin hole in a metal, barbed wired fence. But some Leapers were smarter than others, and much more stronger too. They bounced against the fence, climbing its metal furiously, the clanging of their bare feet beating loudly on its knotted chains. "You...you can not escape...we will catch you!" Bellowed one of the lone Leapers, whom had ran ahead of the large group.

Nilin peered her blue eyes behind her, spotting no sight of her pursuers; but only to have spoken too soon for comfort. A Leaper crash-landed out of the sky, whacking Nilin across the head; a Huge gash on the right corner of her forehead. She felt her brain pounding against her skull, causing her vision to blur dramatically. Her head ached with immense amounts of pain, but Nilin had no time to worry for that now. Not with these Creatures surrounding her, trapping her escape routes. With noticing, a nearby leaper, leaped from the far wall, his claws smashing against her tattered clothing. "She's dead...She's dead." Spoke a female Leaper who came to examine the now unconscious Nilin; whom was laid out against the concrete, bleeding from several deep wounds, one including a deep puncture wound on her lower abdomen. Slowly, the blood was flowing; she was beginning to bleed out, and in a matter of minuets; she would be dead.

Rain began to drip against the Blood Stained pavement, Thunder boomed loudly, and lightning crackled across the atmosphere; fogging up the once beautiful night sky, with dark grey clouds. The leapers were slowly approaching Nilin's still body, but were stopped quickly with the sound of several gun shots being fired into the air. Footsteps were growing closer and closer, stopping only an inch or so from where Nilin lay on the ground. The leapers screeched loudly as they bounced away, into the storm filled night. "Yeah you better run!" Spoke an older man, by the name of Tommy. "Ha! Edge! Did you see them Scatter?" Tommy asked a young pale skinned man, whom knelt by the young injured child's figure.

"Edge?" Tommy asked calming down, concern crowding his scarred features. Edge didn't move, only kept his stance on the ground; grazing his fingers across the young girls chocolate brown, blood covered cheeks. "Tommy, call back Head Quarters; tell them: to send in reinforcements, to clear the scattered leapers." Edge said, carefully lifting Nilin's damaged body into his strong arms; holding her securely to his chest, letting the warmth touch the ice cold, freezing child he held against his body. Tommy nodded, flipping out a microphone communicator, and placing it in his ear; he turned it unto it landed on the right sequence. "This is Head Quarters..." Spoke one of the secretaries. Tommy walked off to give the report, Edge watched him as he left the alleyway, glancing back down at the young child; concern was all that his features held. "Nilin...I'm so sorry...I should have come to you sooner..." Edge said in a low whisper, bringing her up close to his face; Edge hugged Nilin in a tight and gentle hug. Finally allowing tears to flow from his warm chocolate brown eyes, he did nothing to stop it. He only let them flow.

Tommy returned with news, "What's the report Tommy?" asked Edge, not bothering to see his old friends gaze. "They think that: H30 is beginning to infect the city, that is why those Leapers went on a Rampage." Tommy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's Looking for her..." Edge said almost too quietly. "What? Wait Edge, what do you mean?" Tommy asked stepping towards Edge and the sleeping child. Edge only looked down, not willing himself to see Tommy's judgmental gaze. "It's...It's all my fault..." Edge let out, collapsing against the stone pavement onto his knees; bringing Nilin close to him, hugging her, not wanting to see her be swept away again. Tears fell, Edge only cried out, It was all his fault; thought Edge quietly to himself. There was no stop, to what was to come; in the not so distant future. But for now, all they had to worry about, was Nilin.

She was Freezing, rather; deathly cold, from the pouring rain. Her Wounds still Bleeding almost endlessly. Olga Sedova, one of the ring leaders of the Errorist cause, arrived at the main gate; watching impatiently for the air craft to land in the hanger. As soon as it hit ground, Olga charged abroad; "Olga?! Wait Olga! What are You doing?!" Spoke the pilot and several other flight crew members. She quickly Escaped through the entrance she had taken, now in her arms; Nilin lay securely against the older woman's chest. Edge didn't flinch, or respond to the situation. Tommy stood dumbfounded, his mouth agape; almost clear to the hanger floor. "Olga! You get back here right now!" Tommy yelled, to the already disappeared Olga Sedova. Edge sighed, "Relax Tommy, She is merely taking care of Nilin; After all, they were like Mother and Daughter." He patted Tommy's shoulder, placing his hands in his Sweat-jacket; he slowly walked away, heading in the direction of the Cafeteria.

In the Infirmary; Olga began to look over Nilins inflicted wounds; that the leapers had caused. The young girl immediately placed on Oxygen to support her gradually collapsing lungs. Her head wound was gradually becoming infected with each minuet passing by. Olga Sedova let a breath escape and headed to work, first stitching up Nilin's lower Abdomen, Closing it off from further damage. Next she Examined the Head wound, glass shards had been lodged in deep, almost clear to Nilin's skull. Being as careful as possible, she Pulled each shattered sliver of glass from the Deepening wound. In a matter of Moments Olga had officially cleared Nilin from any dirt or Grime that might had lodged into her wounds. After Stitching each injury, Olga Used a gurney to transport Nilin to a quieter place; so she could recuperate from her injuries.

It Took 8-10 days until Nilin finally awoke from her ordeal. Although groggy, she was well aware of her surroundings; and was not the least bit terrified. Her eyes only moved swiftly to gather in her current surroundings, She sat up to better examine the situation. She looked down to her right, a young woman with short blonde hair and strange clothes; laid sleeping, quietly snoring, while she rested her hand across her folded arms. Nilin smiled, although she didn't know why, she just knew that this woman was a very trustworthy person; she pondered that thought as she placed her small hand across the blonde hair, petting it slowly and softly with her fingertips. The woman gradually began to stir from her slumber, She peered up to see Nilin with tears in her eyes; a smile plastered on her face, the young girl continuing to pet the woman comfortingly. Olga couldn't help but let her welled up tears flow, she clutched Nilin's hand tightly into hers and cried. Nilin's gentle voice broke through the surface of Olga's sobbings, "Shh, don't cry." She said softly. "I'm here for you, so don't cry...It's alright."

Olga chuckled, "I'm supposed to be the one Comforting you, not the other way around." She chuckled some more and gracefully wiped the tears from her eyes. Olga stood, "Nilin?" Nilin turned to the Woman who spoke to her. "Yes?" she said timidly. "Do you...Do you know who I am?" Olga asked with hopefulness in her aching voice. Nilin thought for a moment, the woman before her, did seem very familiar. But she couldn't figure out why. She shook her head in response, Olga sighed sadly and turned her gaze to the ground. But she quickly shook herself back into her happy self, she raised her hand to Nilin. "My Name is...Olga...Olga Sedova..." Olga said proudly to Nilin. Nilin shook the hand that was offered to her with a graceful smile, "Nice to meet you Olga...My name is...Nilin..But of course you already knew that..." Nilin said a little embarrassed. They shook hands for a mere couple of minuets, But were soon interrupted by the sound of a Knock on the wooden door, on the far side of the wall. "Come In..." Olga said calmly and smoothly. The door opened, slowly; but who was behind it, is what frightened Nilin and Olga clear out of their nearly shattered souls.

**Chapter 2: Mysteries Behind the Door**


End file.
